Kurushimi
by Kiinkuunkaan
Summary: When Dark returns after Krad's betrayal, they reunite, but their love will never be reborn as anger, hate, jealousy and grief pit them against one another.
1. Prologue

If this unseen barrier around me should tear away my wings,

Still, you are so precious to me that it makes me sad.

Author: 0.o K-chan

Title: Kurushimi(1) (Prologue)

Theme and Number: 22) Death; 32) Reincarnation; 34) Rituals

Genres: Angst/Tragedy

Warnings/Disclaimers: Standard disclaimer _and_ Caged Bird does not belong to me. Miyamoto-san is the wonderful person who wrote and sang it. Heavy angst.

Fandom: DNAngel

Pairing: Krad/Dark

Rating: R / M

Summary: When Dark returns after Krad's betrayal, they reunite, but their love will never be reborn as anger, hate, jealousy and grief pit them against one another.

-

_I want to see you right away, because I love you_

Krad had watched his lover be consumed by the villainous light. He had watched the emotions flicker over that perfect face as the kaitou fell backwards.

_Love, shock, hurt, anger, fury, hatred..._

He had watched and tried to justify his actions, but only came off as selfish. After that, he lived and bore his pain. His loss was an empty void in his soul and his behavior had left intense scars on his heart.

_Bear my pain in silence_

_Scream my anger as loud as I can_

_As long as I feel, as long as I hurt_

_I am alive_

1 - Kurushimi: pain; anguish; distress; suffering; hardship

-------------------------------

OMG! So short! Review plzthnx! 


	2. I: Pain

Author: 0.o K-chan

Title: Kurushimi (I Pain)

Theme and Number: 22) Death; 32) Reincarnation; 34) Rituals

Genres: Angst/Tragedy

Warnings/Disclaimers: Standard disclaimer _and_ Caged Bird does not belong to me. Miyamoto-san is the wonderful person who wrote and sang it. Heavy angst.

Fandom: DNAngel

Pairing: Krad/Dark (and some Daisuke/Satoshi - Sorry Erin-chan!)

Rating: R / M

Summary: When Dark returns after Krad's betrayal, they reunite, but their love will never be reborn as anger, hate, jealousy and grief pit them against one another.

-

_Even though I want to run away because I'm scared of being hurt._

It was dark. He couldn't see. Panic overtook him.

_'Relax..."_ a voice whispered to him.

_'Wh-where am I?' _ he asked.

_'On the brink,' _the voice spoke again, and fell silent.

_'The brink? Of what?'_

There was no answer.

_'Answer me!' _he begged, _'Where am I!'_

_'No time. You must...you must return to where you belong. You are not supposed to be here.'_

A hurtling feeling and then...nothing.

_takakudonokuraitondeittara_

Krad sat silently, staring at the empty plate in front of him. It shone, but for the small crumbs of food left on it. A pure white, his favorite, once, but now, he had taken to wearing black. Not because he was mourning, but simply because _he_ had loved it.

"Krad-san?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and his eyes met the bright crimson pools that belonged to Niwa Daisuke.

"Yes?" His voice was even softer, but harsher and very hoarse. He spoke less and less.

"Are you sure you've eaten enough? I mean, I know Sato doesn't eat much, but you eat way less than he does."

"Yes, thank you."

Niwa Daisuke, his former host's lover and Dark's ex-tamer. He was surprised the boy didn't hate him. Although Daisuke had grown since Dark's death, the boy could still be as innocent and naive as ever. At sixteen, he looked a lot older than he had two years previous. However, his smile was still as kind as ever and his stubbornness hadn't waned a bit, as Satoshi always complained.

Satoshi. While the cold young man didn't hate him anymore, they were still tense around each other. Satoshi had been relieved that Krad had been removed from his body in the same ritual that had taken Dark away from Daisuke. Krad was glad Daisuke had warmed Satoshi. It was a change that reflected immensely in the bluenette. After Dark had been taken away, Satoshi was always there for Daisuke, comforting him after a nightmare, supporting him when he needed it. It was an amazing relationship, built upon trust, and hope, and all the good things people could offer each other. In fact, it reminded him of what he had once had with Dark.

Dark. Krad's heart constricted whenever he thought of the beautiful kaitou. He still remembered the gentle touches and cocky grins. Dark had loved him unconditionally and Krad had always been grateful. Somehow, Krad had still sacrificed Dark at the ritual. Despite everything, despite Dark's love, he had still been so selfish. These memories always hurt the worst. And he couldn't apologize, because Dark was gone. It was all his fault.

_harukatookunokimigamienakunaruno_

Daisuke headed upstairs to check if Satoshi was awake. Hearing the sound of the shower running, he decided the most sluggish member of their household was finally awake. Peeking into their room, he could see clothes laid out on the bed. He smiled softly, but then something moved on their bed and he started.

_What?_

The shadowy form stirred again and Daisuke curiously went over to see who it was. The messy hair seemed familiar somehow and the way this intruder held himself, even lying on the bed was just as familiar. He reached the head and steeled himself. He looked down and he saw a face that was definitely _very_ familiar. And he screamed.

_hitomisorasebarakuninarukamoshirenai_

Satoshi heard Daisuke scream and he turned off the shower. Vaulting out, he grabbed a towel and burst into their room, hastily covering himself up. Daisuke was staring horrified at the form laying on their bed.

"Dai?" he asked softly, "What is it?"

"D-D-D-D," the boy stuttered.

"Aah?"

Satoshi came and stood behind Daisuke, hands stroking the redhead's back reassuringly. He gazed down at the face of a sleeping Dark.

_Wait-Dark?_

"Dark..." Satoshi breathed.

A sharp noise came from the doorway, and Satoshi looked at Krad who stood there. His eyes were wide and there was so much pain there.

Suddenly, Dark shifted and moaned slightly, causing Daisuke to squeak and bury him self against Satoshi. The poor boy needed to get out of this room so he could calm down.

"Krad, stay with Dark," the ex-commander ordered and murmured softly at Daisuke, "C'mon, let's get you somewhere where you can think."

Krad nodded slowly and Satoshi made his way out. He sat down on the bed, next to Dark and gazed upon that face that meant so much to him. He brushed away dark bangs with one hand as the other tightened on the sheets.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

end of chapter I

------------------------------

Whoo-hoo, the first chapter is complete! How's that for a speedy update? Yeah, go go Krad-angst! This fic should be somewhere between 5 and 10 chapters long, not including the prologue. I haven't really decided yet! Oh well. Jaa nee, K-chan!


End file.
